yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
E100
'Gözlenebilecek Yan Etkiler;' •90 gün boyunca farelere günde 0,1 mg/kg vücut ağırlığı kurkumin verilmiş ve herhangi bir yan etki gözlenmemiştir. •100 gün boyunca günde 60-1550 mg/kg vücut ağırlığı gibi yüksek oranda kurkumin verildiğinde tiroit hormonunu anormal şekilde etkilediği gözlenmiştir. •Gıdalarda kullanılan konsantrasyonlarında bilinen bir yan etkisi yoktur. 'Kullanıldığı Ürünler;' •Konserve yiyecekler, •Pişirilmiş ürünler, •Süt ve süt ürünleri, •Dondurma, •Yoğurt, •Sarı pasta, •Bisküvi, •Patlamış mısır, •Şekerli yiyecekler, •Hububatlar, •Pasta kreması gibi gıdalar, Kurkumin antioksidan olarak da rol oynar. Bu sebepten dolayı katı ve sıvı yağlarda kullanılır.Aynı zamanda unlu mamülleri ( pasta, kek gibi) ransiditiye karşı korur. Turmerik, Hindistan ve diğer Asya ülkelerinde geleneksel ilaç olarak kullanılır. Fakat gıdalarda ya da gıda katkı maddelerinde bu amaçla kullanılmaz. Wikipedia'dan alıntı Türkçeleştirilecek Kaynak: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_number E numbers are number codes for food additives that have been assessed for use within the European Union (the "E" prefix stands for "Europe") UK Food Standards Agency . They are commonly found on food labels throughout the European Union.European Directive 95/2/EC on food additives other than colours and sweeteners Safety assessment and approval are the responsibility of the European Food Safety Authority.http://www.faia.org.uk/faq2_4.php The numbering scheme follows that of the International Numbering System (INS) as determined by the Codex Alimentarius committee though only a subset of the INS additives are approved for use in the European Union. E numbers are also encountered on food labelling in other jurisdictions, including the GCC, Australia, New Zealand and Israel. The "E" prefix is omitted in Australia and New Zealand. They are increasingly (though still rarely) found on North American packaging, especially in Canada on imported European products. E numaraları da Avrupa Birliği içinde kullanılmak üzere ( "E" öneki değerlendirildi gıda katkı için sayı kodları "Avrupa" için) anlamına gelir 1 ihtiyacı. They are commonly found on food labels throughout the European Union. [ 2 ] [ citation needed ] Safety assessment and approval are the responsibility of the European Food Safety Authority . [ 3 ] [ clarification needed ] The numbering scheme follows that of the International Numbering System (INS) as determined by the Codex Alimentarius committee [ 4 ] though only a subset of the INS additives are approved for use in the European Union. Bunlar genellikle gıda etiketleri üzerinde, Avrupa Birliği çapında bulunur. 2 değiştir Güvenlik değerlendirme ve onay Avrupa Gıda Güvenliği Kurumu sorumluluğundadır. 3 ihtiyacı numaralandırma düzeni şu ki Uluslararası Numaralandırma Sistemi ile (INS) Kodeks Alimentarius komitesi 4 INS katkı rağmen sadece bir alt kümesi tarafından belirlenen Avrupa Birliği kullanım için onaylıdır. E numbers are also encountered on food labelling in other jurisdictions, including the GCC , Australia , New Zealand and Israel . E numaraları GCC, Avustralya, Yeni Zelanda ve İsrail de dahil olmak üzere diğer gıda yetki alanlarında etiketleme, üzerinde rastlanmaktadır. The "E" prefix is omitted in Australia and New Zealand. "E" öneki Avustralya ve Yeni Zelanda'da atlanır. They are increasingly (though still rarely) found on North American packaging, especially in Canada on imported European products. Onlar giderek (gerçi hala nadiren) Kuzey Amerika paket üzerinde, Kanada özellikle Avrupa ithal ürünlerde bulunur. In casual language in the UK and Ireland, "E number" is used as a pejorative term for artificial food additives, and products may promote themselves as "free of E numbers" even though most of the (natural) ingredients contain components that also have an E number (e.g. Vitamin C (E300) or lycopene (E160d), the colour in tomatoes). To have a diet without any components that have an E number is basically impossible. "Free of E numbers" thus refers mainly to the lack of additives, not to the absence of components with an E number. In casual language in the UK and Ireland, "E number" is used as a pejorative term for artificial food additives, and products may promote themselves as "free of E numbers" even though most of the (natural) ingredients contain components that also have an E number [ citation needed ] (eg Vitamin C ( E300 ) or lycopene ( E160d ), the colour in tomatoes). İngiltere ve İrlanda'da geçici dil "e sayısı" yapay gıda katkı maddeleri için aşağılayıcı bir terim olarak kullanılır, ve ürünler "E numaraları ücretsiz olarak" olsa bile (tabii çoğu) maddeler aynı zamanda bileşenler içerir kendilerini teşvik olabilir E sayısı değiştir (örneğin, C vitamini (E300) veya (E160d) likopen, domates ve renkli). To have a diet without any components that have an E number is basically impossible. Bir E numarasına sahip herhangi bir bileşeni olmayan bir diyet sağlamak için temel olarak imkansızdır. "Free of E numbers" thus refers mainly to the lack of additives, not to the absence of components with an E number. "Ücretsiz E numaraları" böylece esas katkı eksikliği, bileşenlerinin olmaması değil, bir E numarası ile ilgilidir. Classification by numeric range NB: Not all examples of a class fall into the given numeric range. Moreover, many chemicals, particularly in the E400–499 range, have a variety of purposes. Full list Each additional has its status: * permitted additionals are labeled with N/A; * forbidden additionals were proven to cause diseases beyond any doubt; * unpermitted additionals are those for which conclusive test data is not yet available either due to ongoing tests or no testing; * dangerous additionals may be dangerous for people with chronic diseases. E100–E199 (colours) E200–E299 (preservatives) E300–E399 (antioxidants, acidity regulators) E400–E499 (thickeners, stabilizers, emulsifiers) E500–E599 (acidity regulators, anti-caking agents) E600–E699 (flavour enhancers) E700–E799 (antibiotics) E900–E999 (miscellaneous) E1000–E1999 (additional chemicals) Notes 2. Codex Alimentarius - http://www.codexalimentarius.net/gsfaonline/CXS_192e.pdf 1 June 2009 See also * List of food additives/ * List of food additives, Codex Alimentarius/ External links *E-codes and ingredients search engine with details/suggestions for Muslims *Current EU approved additives and their E Numbers *Food Additives in the European Union *Halal Status for E-Numbers Category:Food additives Category:Chemical numbering schemes Category:Chemistry lists :tr:Gıda katkıları listesi :ur:ای نمبر